


These Letters of Love

by kayimnotokay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, James and Lily, James is an advice columnist, Marauders era, Romance, Teen Romance, Texting, advice columnist, jily, newspaper, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayimnotokay/pseuds/kayimnotokay
Summary: in which James Potter is an advice columnist, and a girl seems to be anonymously revealing her true feelings...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	These Letters of Love

It was only supposed to be a one time thing. James was going to cover for Remus because Emmeline had just quit as the secret advice columnist- to focus on studying for exams. Remus was freaking out as editor of the school paper, and like any good friend, James stepped in and would cover the letters for that week for the next issue, and by the end of the week, Remus would find a replacement and then all would be good. 

But of course, things just don’t work out the way you plan them. 

“Remus, you said one week!!” James implored at the usually calm, but frazzled Remus. 

“I’m sorry James, but I can't find a replacement! You know that the column wasn’t too popular to begin with. Most of the letters were jokes. No one wants to get paid nothing to give advice to sad, horny, hormonal teenagers, and even if they do give good advice, they can’t even be acknowledged for their work because it’s all a secret,” Remus responded in a huff while shuffling through stacks and stacks of papers on his tiny, cramped desk in the journalism classroom. “You are actually good at it too!! People were actually talking about the column because of that one girl you responded to- “Sad Sally” right? You gave her very good advice about her cheating boyfriend.”

“Sad Sally is one thing, but seriously, I can’t be Advice Amy!” 

“I admit the name is terrible, but it’s only because the first girl to do it...her name was Amy, and she quit once she graduated. She had received some mild bullying because she told a girl to break up with her boyfriend, and the boy got angry at her, so since then it’s all been anonymous, and the name just stuck because all the columnists after her were girls too, and they didn’t mind!” 

“I don’t mind the bad name Remus. I just can’t do this!” 

“James, please...I considered removing the column because it wasn’t too popular, but now that your responses have gained some notoriety- I think it’s got more potential than I thought. All we need is a good columnist- you! And a way to advertise to people to ask you some serious, relevant questions to our high school body.” Remus said this all so matter of factly that James felt his energy for arguing crumbling. 

“I can't believe you are making me do this.” James’s head was in his hands by this point.

“Trust me, it’ll work!” Remus said with a smile and ended the conversation.

And so it began. James was now the advice columnist of the Hogwarts Herald.

*

Letter #1: 

Dear Advice Amy, 

I feel overwhelmed by the sheer amount of things I have to do for school. I don’t really know how to juggle so many things in school. Any tips? 

\- Needy Nina

*

Final Response: 

Dear Needy Nina, 

Trust me, I’ve been there. Take it easy, and don’t be so hard on yourself if you can’t do it all. If you’re feeling a lot of stress, consider taking something out of your schedule? Take some time to breathe. We all deserve some time off. Don’t wear yourself out too much! 

Wishing you the best,  
Advice Amy

*

James to i<3troybolton: what do u think? 

Sirius: wow we all knew you were soft

James: shut up

Remus: I think it’s good!

Peter: I agree !

James: thanks!

Sirius: please don’t turn this chat into a therapy session

Remus: James is doing serious work here! 

Sirius: uh no. I asked him to do my hw and he said no? The prat I gave him my chem hw answers

*

Letter #2: 

Dear Advice Amy, 

My girlfriend wants me to meet her parents, but I am scared and don’t think I’m ready for this. How do I tell my girlfriend how I feel without offending her? 

\- Flustered Fellow 

*

Final Response: 

Dear Flustered Fellow, 

Meeting parents is a serious step. Be honest with your girlfriend that you are scared, and I’m sure she will understand and reschedule for when you’re ready, or help you through it. Being honest and communicating is key!

Good luck,  
Advice Amy 

*

Remus to prongs: you’re weirdly good at this

James: yes. I unfortunately am. 

*

Letter #3:

Dear Advice Amy, 

I’ve started to have feelings for this boy. He used to tease me a lot, and I hated him for it. But now, he’s just really kind and funny? I don’t know what to do...a part of me hates myself for liking him, but I feel like he’s changed, but I don’t know if he likes me back...

What should I do? 

\- Down Doe 

*

James to sharpay>troy: guys what if this is lily 

Sirius: omg noooo

Sirius: no

Sirius: NOO

Sirius: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius: STOP RIGHT THERE! Mate, you were just getting over her. 

Remus: be careful James...

Peter: yeah ^^

James: but...look, Lily didn’t like me. Very very clear two years ago! I was a fckin prat who teased her relentlessly so it makes sense. And Remus, you said so yourself after chem that one time that Lily doesn’t seem to despise us as much!! 

Remus: Less despising does not equal a love confession James

James: but maybe?

Remus: no

Sirius: nope mate we aren’t going there 

Peter: yeah, sorry James

James: fine

*

Draft #1: 

Dear Down Doe, 

If your name is Lily Evans and the guy you like is James Potter please tell him ? 

Thx a lot 

\- Advice Amy 

*

Remus to prongs: you cannot put that in

James: but cmonnn what if?? :( 

Remus: I’m the editor. I will cut it out 

James: :( 

*

Final Draft: 

Dear Down Doe,

Ah, well, Down Doe, I think you should really get to know the guy. And don’t be afraid of your feelings, because they might even be reciprocated! Trust me...I know some boys act very stupid when they like someone- so maybe that was him in the past? (I’m a seasoned expert on this subject.) People can change, so just tell him when you know him well enough and feel it’s right. 

I wish you the very best! 

\- Advice Amy 

*

Remus: okay James, your responses are in. You’ll see them in tomorrow’s issue

James: ....I still can’t believe I’m doing this 

*

“Hey Potter,” Lily said to James, as she walked to the desk diagonal to him. What is happening? 

“Oh hey Evans!” James responded very quickly before he heard Minnie’s shrill voice.

“Attention!!! Good morning everyone! Class is beginning,” Professor McGonagall commanded from the front of the room. 

*

James to chaddanforthisseverelyunderrated: guys

James: I’m in minnie’s class

James: Lily just said hi to me 

James: what does this mean?!!?!

Remus: James, she's just being more amiable! 

Sirius: can u give a kiss to ol minnie for me? 

James: what do I say to her after class? 

James: or should I say something now? 

James: Minnie will obliterate me if she catches me talking 

James: or texting for that matter but I think this situation warrants the risk

Sirius: Minnie and I have a far superior love story than u, lovesick fool

Remus: Sirius ur love story is illegal and also imaginary 

Peter: mb give lily a note? 

Sirius: nooo dont give him ideas! 

Remus: James keep it cool. You aren’t clueless. 

James: oh yeah totally haha I know how to flirt ;) 

Sirius: ok I’m going to leave before this conversation becomes too pathetic 

Sirius has left the chat 

*

“You've got any ideas for your project, Potter?” Lily asked as she packed her bag mindlessly.

“Was thinking of some Shakespeare play. The bard is always a fun fellow to read, you know?” 

Was he actually having this conversation with her? 

“The famed bard huh? Never thought you were a Shakespeare person or even a theatre nerd,” she responded easily. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes. This can’t be real...eye contact?

“Well, my mum took me to a lot of the plays when I was younger, and I have to admit- Romeo and Juliet gave me nightmares, simply because their deaths were so horrible and tragic.” James was definitely considering checking into a mental ward. Talking about his past with Lily Evans? Maybe he did go crazy. 

“You know I never thought their love was that romantic. The ending made me irritated. If they had just practiced some patience, they could be happily together! Plus, isn’t Romeo considerably older than Juliet? Seems suspicious to me...” 

These feelings should be gone right? How can one have a silly, little crush on someone else last for so long? This is just simple conversation right? So, why are his feelings rising up again?

“Romeo is definitely eligible for pedo status. Juliet is only thirteen? And he’s an adult.” 

“There it is! Okay, Romeo is a creep, that is confirmed.” 

“Kids, out of my classroom!! I’ve got papers to catch up on,” Minnie called from her desk. 

“I should go. Sorry for keeping you!” Lily flashed a smile at him and left. Since when did Lily Evans smile at James Potter? This was indeed a rare occurrence, one which James captured quickly to replay in his mind endlessly when he got home. 

“Potter, take that dazed look off your face, and leave my classroom, thank you!” 

Only Minnie’s sharp voice could cut him out of his reverie. 

*

James has added Sirius to the conversation 

James to chaddanforthisseverelyunderrated: I just had a full blown conversation with Lily. 

James: and she SMILED at me

James: is this real?

James: plz respond so I know this isn’t a dream 

Sirius has left the chat.

Peter has left the chat. 

Remus: Here we go again. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know where this came from, but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter nevertheless!


End file.
